


Handcuffs and Awkward Situations

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Crack Fic, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, University AU, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aomine-senpai!”</p><p>The two ladies bravely confront him as they exchange looks before Aomine stares down at them with judging eyes but doesn’t open his mouth. Okay girls, let’s see how well you do. Good luck!</p><p>“At what age did you become handsome?”</p><p>Uh...</p><p>---</p><p>AoKaga Month<br/>Prompt 11: Together<br/>Prompt 12: Separate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs and Awkward Situations

 

 

One sunny morning, right outside the gates of a university somewhere in Tokyo, two students are having one serious girl talk.

 

“That's all you have to do! This is my one and only chance! Please help me!”

 

“Wow. You think it's that easy? Why are you so obsessed with Aomine Daiki?”

 

“And why are you not!?”

 

“I don't know. Maybe because I already have a boyfriend and I’m not some flirt!”

 

“Oh. Good for yo- He's here! *panic attacks* Right there! *discreetly points ahead* Okay, let's do this. I'm gonna talk to him and you just stand beside me. When I move my hand closer to his hand, you fasten the handcuffs on our wrists as fast as you can. Clear? I'll owe you my whole life if you can pull this off. Come on!”

 

“You’re nuts. He’s gonna kill you.”

 

Blondie-chan, the self-proclaimed Aomine Daiki number one fan, drags a very unwilling but can’t really do anything about it -because best friends- Brunette-chan in the direction at which Aomine is taking his time, strolling in all his sensual glory.

 

“Aomine-senpai!”

 

The two ladies bravely confront him as they exchange looks before Aomine stares down at them with judging eyes but doesn’t open his mouth. Okay girls, let’s see how well you do. Good luck!

 

“Senpai. Ahm...”

 

Blondie-chan begins fretting. It’s the first time she’s face to face with her favorite person of all time and-

 

_Gawd. He smells so good. Like so so soooo good._

 

she’s one strange fellow, I mean she can’t mess up and wreck this opportunity! She gotta think hard, smart, and fast!

 

“At what age did you become handsome?”

 

Uh... But most of the time, this girl just doesn’t make sense.

 

“Haaa?”

 

Aomine thinks he misheard but no you did not bae, she really asked that ridiculous thing.

 

“Pft!”

 

Brunette-chan can’t even control her own crackle. She really wants to support her bestie but there are times she gets too cracked in the head and...

 

_Should I seriously cut ties with her?_

 

“Hey you, is she high or something?”

 

Aomine questions Brunette-chan bitterly, who in return can only shrug her shoulders. It’s rude of him to say something like that in front of people he doesn’t even know but Blondie-chan doesn’t care, she is too starstruck and is lost in her own kingdom come.

 

“Aomine!”

 

The not so worthy conversation is cut short by someone calling out Aomine’s name. It is Kagami, as he walks with swag -along with the other students- and spots Aomine talking with strangers. He stops and coolly butts in like he has no care in the world.

 

“Whoa. Nice Mister Casanova.”

 

And it is Brunette-chan’s turn to drool and be stunned. It is Kagami Taiga, the guy who’s as popular and sexy as Aomine, her ex-obsession before she got a boyfriend, the love that was never meant to be.

 

_Life’s unfair. Why can’t I have him all to myself!_

 

“Shut up bastard. What do you need?”

 

Oh. Aomine isn't talking to her and calling Brunette-chan a bastard. He can't read inner thoughts guys. Nevertheless, he completely ignores the two girls and fixes his whole attention to the redhead.

 

“Asshole. I’m just gonna tell you to stop skipping practice! Coach will kill you! I will kill you!”

 

“Oooh. Scary. Yes okaasama I won’t skip. You’re so annoying.”

 

While the two men are caught up in their own convo, the two ladies swap signals. It’s showtime! Blondie-chan moves closer, and closer, and even closer –seeing that the two are immersed in their little universe, she takes advantage of the situation. Brunette-chan grips the handcuffs like her life depends on it. Slowly, ever so slowly she brings it near Aomine's and Blondie-chan’s aligned wrists.

 

Here we go...

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

Click!

 

“Ouch!”

 

Blondie-chan rubs her sore butt, the girl fell hard on the ground. She looks at her wrist and… yes, no cuffs. Meaning, the operation failed. She glares at her confused and shocked friend.

 

_Womaaan, you have one job!_

 

Brunette-chan swiftly waves up her arms in defense.

 

_Don’t blame me! Someone pushed you!_

 

“Tch. You motherfu-! Watch out where you’re going! *Kagami shouts at the culprit who's long been gone* Blondie-san? Are you fiii-nnne? Shit! The hell is this!?”

 

Ah.

 

Common, this is pretty cliché but…

 

Kagami is also pushed by that someone. So instead of Blondie-chan’s wrist, his wrist is now splendidly cuffed to Aomine’s wrist.

 

“Aho!”

 

He pulls it up, bringing Aomine’s wrist that is linked to his own in front of their faces. He wiggles it a little, and man it’s legit. The unfazed Aomine surprisingly has zero fucks to give. He runs his other hand through his hair and flicks Kagami’s forehead.

 

“Don’t look at me like that you idiot. It's not my fault. Brunette-san did it.”

 

They both look at the space at which Brunette-chan is previously standing.

 

“And she’s gone.”

 

“Oh crap! Blondie-san?”

 

They both look at the ground whereupon Blondie-chan fell just a while ago.

 

“And she’s gone too.”

 

“Fucking hell! What are we gonna do Aho!?”

 

Kagami becomes hysterical. It’s too early for this kind of disaster. They both have classes they need to catch. He pulls, pushes, twists the cuffs, but to his misfortune, nothing happens. Aomine just stands there, slackly breathes out a big yawn and scratches his nape.

 

“Do something about this Aomine!”

 

“…”

 

“Yo! Aomine, Kagami!”

 

They don’t even notice they’ve been standing there for quite some time now and they’re catching a lot of unwanted attention from passersby. Their senpai and kouhai in the team could but gape in wonder, overwhelmed by what they’re seeing. Aomine and Kagami, standing side by side, in handcuffs.

 

“What kink is that?”

 

“This is not a kink senpai! It’s bad luck!”

 

Kagami is still dismayed. He cannot miss any of his class or he will fail! He’s also been late to some of it these past few days. He needs to get out of these cuffs. A.S.A.P.

 

“What happened to you guys? Aren’t those the handcuffs to the Horror Tunnel booth?”

 

Kouhai-kun suddenly concludes.

 

“No waaaay.”

 

“Just kidding. It’s the cuffs to the Wedding booth. You have to get married to get the key.”

 

“That’s even no way!”

 

Can you believe these people who build outrageous booths like that? And they what? All have handcuffs?

 

Oh!

 

Wait…

 

Booths?

 

It’s University Day! And it means no classes! Kagami somehow pacifies but he wants out of these freaking cuffs because it feels weird to walk around wearing them with none other than his forever rival, Aomine. They explain what happened and ask for their teammates help for they don’t know where the two ladies have gone to. Senpai-san and Kouhai-kun insist that they go to the booths to check which booth those cuffs belong to but that’s just too much work and time.

 

 “Huh? Aren’t you two an item? No big deal right? Treat it as a date. We don’t mind.”

 

Senpai-san assumes out of the blue.

 

Yes sir, that's it, go spit some wisdom!

 

“We’re not!”

 

But of course they gotta deny everything ‘cause... they just have to.

 

“But I saw you kissing in the locker room after practice.”

 

Yeah, that’s the spirit senpai! Push it a bit more!

 

“Y-you did!?”

 

Kagami coos in such a defensive manner. O ho ho, see what it does to our dear tiger?

 

“Gotcha! I did not. But with that reaction, one day I hope I will.”

 

“Fuck off Senpai.”

 

Our sweet Aomine who’s wordlessly watching a few moments ago breaks his silence, to curse his senpai. Such a rebel.

 

“Aomine. That’s not the right way to talk to your respectable senpai. And here I thought i’ll help you guys pick those handcuffs but...”

 

“Our beloved senpai! Aomine didn’t mean it. Right Aomine? Now help us please!”

 

Kagami pleads with all his might and Aomine simply snorts.

 

“Right. Do what you gotta do senpai. I won’t even ask how and why you know how to pick things like these.”

 

Aside from the fact that he just audaciously asked him. Aomine, Kagami, and Kouhai-kun watch in amazement as he gets a pointed object from his wallet and skillfully picks the handcuffs. It isn’t too long before the metal stuff clicks and unfastens the two men’s wrists.

 

“All done! Taste the sweetness of freedom!”

 

“Finally! Thank you senpai!”

 

They both massage their wrists, a little sore from the things Kagami did to set them free. Kagami breaks into a bright toothy grin and Aomine repays him with his very own sly smile.

 

“See you in practice senpai, kouhai. Let’s go check some of the booths Bakagami.”

 

Aomine sluggishly flings his arm on Kagami’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his side as they walk inside the university gates.

 

“Ahomine! You’re too close! Go away! Maybe we should go check the food booth first? Bye senpai and Kouhai-kun!”

 

“Whatever you want baby tiger.”

 

The redhead waves at them and tries to twist his head back to look at their direction whilst Aomine playfully pulls it back forward.

 

“They’re cute together don’t you think? I’m still positive they’re dating.”

 

“Ahm. About that senpai...”

 

Senpai-san and Kouhai-kun hold their gaze at the two for about a minute before they walk inside as well. The bluenette is ruffling Kagami’s hair and the redhead pinches his cheek as payback. They may look like sworn enemies in the eyes of outsiders but their teammates know best, they’re the closest and senpai knows it well, there’s really something between them.

 

“I actually caught them in the locker room...”

 

“Wow Kouhai-kun, really? You’re kidding! How’s the kiss?”

 

“No. Not kissing...”

 

“...”

 

“Fucking.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda cheated and combined the two prompts. Is that even allowed? I think it is? Right? Hahahahahaha. Well, it's done and there's nothing I can do about it.~  
> But hey, even though that was probably not that good and possibly a bit messy? I kept my promise and pushed through despite what happened last time. I hope I didn't mess up this time. (Unlike Blondie-chan and Brunette-chan, LMAO. What happened to them anyway?)
> 
> Thank you to the beautiful people who cheered me up. (I was a bit down and kinda lost some confidence for about... an hour or two? Hahahahaha.) You guys are awesome! *hugs* I'm all better now. I'm easy to please and bubbly anyway. :)))))
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos and comments. <3 ~


End file.
